In the related art, as an inspection device of a feeder which is used in a mounting device, for example, there is proposed an inspection device in which a tape feeder which is an inspection target is disposed, positional deviation is obtained by observing a pocket of a tape with a camera, and deviation in the height of a rocking lever is inspected using a dial gauge (for example, refer to PTL 1). In this apparatus, by using a main jig, it is possible to accurately and simply perform the inspection. Also proposed is an inspection device which images a component pickup section of a tape feeder and assigns ranks to properties of the tape feeder based on the image data (for example, refer to PTL 2). In this device, it is possible to logically use a feeder by detecting the properties of the feeder.